An example of measures to reduce global environmental loads is an idle reduction system to stop an engine when a vehicle comes to a stop. The vehicle employing such an idle reduction system is required to reliably start the engine with a starter motor when the vehicle, which is stopping, restarts to drive. Thus, the vehicle employing the idle reduction system may be additionally equipped with a battery for driving the starter motor in addition to a battery for supplying electricity to regular loads.
Here, in a vehicle only equipped with a battery for loads, the battery is connected with an alternator and loads via a fuse unit attached to a battery post. In particular, a busbar of the fuse unit is directly attached to the battery post, and one of connecting portions of the busbar is connected with the alternator and other connecting portions are connected with loads, each connecting portion being connected via an individual fusible portion (fuse).
The one connecting portion connected with the alternator is connected with a connecting portion via a fusible portion. The coupled portion is connected with a load to which electricity is supplied from the alternator when the alternator is generating electricity (refer to JP 2011-086510 A).